The Queen of tennis
by darkangel916
Summary: Imagine Ryoma Echizen's cousin from america appears and helps train the Seigaku Tennis Regulars.


The Queen of Tennis

Disclaimer: I do not own this Manga and its characters but I do own mine and the plot. (Crawls to corner and weeps)

Me: I was bored one day at home and decided to write something in my notebook. Before I knew it I was on the tenth page and said, "What the heck I'll continue writing it."

Ryoma: Hn. Of course you were bored.

Me: (slaps Ryoma on the back of the head.) SHUT UP YOU BAKA!

Ryoma: Ow. No.

Me: By the way how did you get in my room? Are you turning into a pervert, just like uncle?

Ryoma: Hell no. I'll never be like Oyaji. Aunt Debbie let me in.

Me: Oh ok.

(The door opens and all of the Seigaku Regulars enter)

Me: What The HELL!!?? Is my room that interesting?

Eiji: Nyaa. Heather what are you doing?

Me: (quickly turns off monitor) Nothing Eiji.

Ryoma: (smirking) She was typing up a love poem about Kaidou-sempai.

Me: (blushing) I was not. Actually I was typing up my Biography about my life.

Ryoma: Really. Let's have a look then.

Me: Take one step towards my computer and you'll have a broken arm, got it.

Everyone: (cowering in fear.) H-hai.

Me: Anyway on with the story.

Fuji: Hey Eiji, $30 says that Heather will have Echizen running out of here scared.

Eiji: You're on.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"Stupid uncle." I said, "Did he give the wrong directions?"

As I turn the corner, I run into someone and fell backwards and so do they.

"Ouch. Sorry about that. I wasn't paying attention." I apologized.

"Fshuuu. It's ok." Said the stranger. "Are you lost?"

"Yeah a little bit." I said. "I'm Heather Ward by the way." I hold out my hand.

"Kaidou Kauru." Said Kaidou. He shakes my hand. "So where are you headed?"

"I'm looking for Seigaku." I answered, "Do you know where it is?"

"Yeah I'm heading there now. I can take you there." answered Kaidou.

"Thank you so much. My stupid uncle has bad handwriting." I said, "I have to meet my cousin there."

"Whose your cousin?" asks Kaidou.

"Ryoma Echizen. Why?" I answered.

"That cocky little brat is your cousin?" asked Kaidou.

"Yeah. Why? Do you know him?" I ask.

"Yeah he's on my tennis team." said Kaidou.

"You go to Seigaku?" I ask.

"Yeah." answered Kaidou.

"Well I guess I'm your new classmate." I said, smiling.

Kaidou smiles (wow) also and says, "Cool."

All of a sudden we hear a loud voice saying, "Hey, Mamushi, whose your new girlfriend?"

Kaidou grumbles and hisses, "Naka. She's new around here. So I'm helping her out."

I turn around a see a guy that looks like he has a porcupine on his head. "Who are you?" I ask.

"My name is Momoshiro." Said Momoshiro, "But call me Momo."

"I'm Heather Ward." I said.

"Hi Heather. Welcome to Japan. Where are you from?"

"America. Why?" I answered.

"Really!? So is our O'chibi. You might know him. His name is--" Said Momo.

I cut in, "Ryoma Echizen. Yeah I know him. He's my cousin."

Momo is too shocked to answer.

Kaidou is surprised, as am I.

I start laughing at Momo's shocked face.

Then we hear a familiar voice.

"Mada Mada Dane Momo-Sempai. Hey cuz." Said Ryoma, while smirking.

Hey little cuz. Mada Mada Dane yourself." I said, also smirking.

"Your hair is longer. Growing it out still?"

"Yep. Have you got yourself a girlfriend yet?"

Ryoma almost chokes on his Ponta. "No, -cough- not yet –cough-."

My cell phone rings

I answer, "Yo wat up?"

"Heather are you doing o.k.?"

"Yes, Mom. I'm fine. That stupid Uncle of mine gave me the wrong directions. Mom do me a favor."

"What is it?"

"Call me when you find us a house."

"Of course I will."

"O.k. see you later"

"O.k. honey. Be careful. Don't forget to take your inhaler."

"I know mom."

"I can't help it. I'm a mom."

"Yes you are." I said, smiling.

"Bye." My mom says, bluntly.

"O.k. Be careful." I said.

Kaidou, Momo, and Ryoma stand there confused.

"Well I got to go. Love ya. Bye." I said and hung up.

"What did Aunt Debbie have to say?" asks Ryoma.

"Oh. Just the usual 'How are you doing?' and all that." I reply.

"So how are you guys related?" asks Kaidou.

"Well we're not related biologically. But Ryoma's mom and my mom are really good friends. Almost like sisters. So basically that's how." I reply.

"Oh ok."

"So how about we get to school." I suggested.

"Oh, yeah." The guys said remembering that they had school.

I laughed and started running ahead of them.

Ryoma calls out to me, "Heather, don't push yourself too hard, because of your asthma."

"I know." I call back. I start coughing, so I stop. The boys catch up. Ryoma supports me so I don't fall over. "Thanks." I gasp out. He gives me a look that says I-told-you-so. "Shut up." I growled. I try to walk, but I pass out. Ryoma tries to catch me, but Kaidou catches me first. He picks me up and carries me bridal style.

He looks at Ryoma and says, "I'll take her to the infirmary. Tell Buchou where I am. Ok?"

Ryoma merely nods and so does Momo. Kaidou walks off. Ryoma Momo head to the tennis courts for morning practice.

Authors note..

Me: THAT'S IT!!!! RYOMA IF YOU TRY AND TURN MY MONITOR ON ONE MORE TIME. I WILL DISMEMBER----

Mom: HEATHER!

Me: (Cowers behind Ryoma) Y-yes mom?

Mom: If I hear you and Ryoma fight one more time. I will dump a large bucket of ice water on both of you, understand?

Me and Ryoma: H-h-hai. We understand. (We look at each other and nod. We take off running.)

Eiji: Does this count as you winning the bet.

Fuji: No idea. Let's call it a draw. Shall we.

Eiji: Hai. Please R&R.


End file.
